1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve apparatus for use in an irrigation system having sprinkler or shrub risers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In present day lawn and shrub irrigation systems, risers connected to an underground pipe extend upward above the surface of the ground to which sprinkler heads are attached for irrigation purposes. Many times the risers are broken off, resulting in large and unregulated amounts of water spraying outward causing water waste, reduced irrigation system pressure, and liability problems if the water is sprayed onto streets and sidewalks.